Five Things Bella Doesn't Know About Edward
by speakingwordsofwisdom
Summary: Says it in the title. One shot. Tell me what you think! :


**Rated: k+**

**Please read and review, so my words aren't wasted!**

**I got the idea for this today, while I was riding my bike through town during this massive rainstorm. (Incidently, that caused me to forget to look where I was going, and..well now I have a massive bruise. Concrete is really hard. A very cute boy asked if I was ok. If this was a book, he would have asked for my number. I would also own Twilight. But it's not, and I don't either own twilight or have given cute-boy my number. Considering that I got soaked AND bruised, I think its only fair I get at least one of those things.)**

**This story is dedicated to the cute boy, who cared enough to ask if I was ok, even though it was raining really hard lol.**

* * *

Five things Bella Doesn't Know About Edward

1) She doesn't know he was lying when he told her that he had never loved before.

It didn't turn into anything serious- he was honest when he said that all his dreams focused upon going to war the minute he turned eighteen. But he didn't tell her the rest of it, that it was only the first part of his dream, that he always imagined he would be coming home to _her_ at the end of the war.

They met in church. They had kept their relationship secret for three weeks, and that made it even more intense, even more exciting.

He imagined being the one to put the ring on her finger... But before it could happen, fate happened instead.

Ten years ago, before Forks, Edward succeeded in finding her grave. It had been so long. He had thought he was past her...

He hadn't expected it to hurt like it did.

He went back once more, only once, and alone.

He didn't tell anyone where he was going.

He brought a ring, a ring like the one he might have given her, if they had both lived long enough, and pushed it deep into the soft earth by her headstone. It was like a promise.

He loved her differently to how he loves Bella. It's the only way he can explain it.

He never talks of her, because he doesn't want to hurt Bella. She was different to Bella in so many ways, anyway- long hair the colour of sunlight, laughing as easily as she breathed.

She would start conversations with complete strangers and tell them all sorts of things about herself.

And she loved dancing.

He's secretly relieved that Bella doesn't dance at all.

*****

2)She doesn't know that the back wall of the Cullen's house just used to be normal brick like the other walls.

But then again, she also doesn't know about how he got the idea to use the blank white wall as a way to take revenge on Emmett, after he stole the batteries from Edwards tamagotchi, killing Madeleine, his beloved pet of three years.

Carlisle had been quite surprised, when he came home to find "Emmett Cullen has no penis" spray painted in five foot high letters against the back of the house.

After a month (during which time the words "Edward Cullen hearts Mike Newton" and "Male Escorts- Call Jasper Cullen" both appeared), Carlisle finally had the wall replaced with something impossible to write properly on, and Esme had threatened them all with "a fate worse than having to watch High School Musical". (That later turned out to be having to watch Hannah Montana.)

*****

3) She doesn't know he is addicted to old musicals. Or that he once cried watching The Sound Of Music because the love between Maria and the Captain was "so beautiful."

But Emmett knows. And so does Alice. (They are both waiting for the best time to blackmail him with it.)

*****

4) She hasn't noticed her lip gloss is missing. She hasn't noticed her scrunchie is missing either. Or one of her bangles.

And so she doesn't know that they are currently in a box at the back of Edwards wardrobe. He's been waiting for a long time, trying to find the right way to bring it up, trying to think of how to say it so that it doesn't sound weird. Trying think of a way to explain to her that he has some of her stuff, without making himself look slightly kleptomaniac-ish.

He's not really a kleptomaniac.

He's given up thinking of ways to explain.

He was going to explain to her, about how he once climbed into her bedroom at two am, and stood and looked at her. How he was so utterly captivated by her.

How just watching her sleep meant he was almost swept off his feet by a rush of feelings that he had almost forgotten.

And he meant to tell her that when he saw the bangle on the floor, he took it without thinking, just so he could remember that night forever.

He meant to tell her that she had been wearing that lip gloss the first time he took her into the meadow.

He would have explained how he recognized that scrunchie as the one she had been wearing the first time he ever laid eyes on her. And that he'd wanted to remember that too, the moment she had come into his life.

But the box will probably just stay in his wardrobe now.

*****

5) She doesn't know that he's waiting outside her bedroom window right now, to surprise her with a single rose...

**Okay, what did you think? Tell me if you think it makes Edward sound creepy, cos I cant decide if it does or not.**

**xx**


End file.
